Time Warp: Past, Present, Future 2: Warzone
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Sequel to Time Warp: Past, Present, Future. An old enemy has returned, this time more powerful, psychotic, and evil than before. Will the Z Gang survive this threat or be annihilated along with earth? Complete
1. Prologue

Time Warp: Past, Present, Future 2: Warzone

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters.  I do however own any and all characters, places, things, techniques, etc. that I create, I also own this story.

Prologue: The Beginning

Twenty-one years have passed since the defeat of the Evil Majin Buu.  However it has been one year since the defeat of Croola.  Now a mysterious presence has made its presence known on Earth.  Whether this presence is good or evil has yet to be determined.  The only thing known of this being is that it is an extremely powerful saiyin.

"Piccolo I need a favor of you."

"What is it Dende?"

"Find Tien and Yamcha right away.  They're going to do a little scouting mission for me."

"Alright, but Yamcha was last known to be severely weakened from not training in this time of peace.  Tien will be difficult to find, but I'll find them Dende."

He took off in search of Yamcha and Tien, while Dende continued to monitor the powerful, yet unknown saiyin.  A year after the defeat of Croola they had wished back Saiyin home world Vegeta.  Now all but the saiyins that were banished from the home world lived on earth.  Even Vegeta lived on earth, even though he wasn't banished from Vegeta.

Elsewhere though the mysterious saiyin was still in his pod in suspended animation.  However that was soon to change as his pod finally activated releasing the freezing gas.  Then it activated its reanimation system for the pilot.  The saiyin awoke with a start, but blinked a few times to clear his vision.  He listened as the computer spoke his programmed mission to him that he programmed himself.

"Wake up --- eliminate Kakorot and Vegeta.  Eliminate offspring of Kakorot and Vegeta."

The message repeated itself with the first part having a glitch in it from the crash.  The saiyin stood out of the pod and looked around his surroundings and saw two humans approaching him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man looked at them and then determined they were not a threat to him.

"Is this Earth?  Where are Kakorot and Vegeta?  Where are the offspring and mates of Kakorot and Vegeta?"

"Yes this is Earth, but what do you want with Goku and Vegeta?"

"Not to mention Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulma, Goten, Chi-chi, and Bura!"

"Are you saiyins?"

"No, we're human, my name's Yamcha and that's Tien.  Now answer our question!"

"Must complete mission, eliminate Kakorot and Vegeta, with offspring.  Mates optional, human's optional, other saiyins optional."

"Well take this Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

Yamcha hit the saiyin with the blast, but he stood there unharmed, though annoyed a bit.  He gave Yamcha a chop to the side of the head, knocking him out.  Tien quickly grabbed Yamcha and turned around to look at the saiyin before him.

"What is your name saiyin?  What type of saiyin are you?"

"My name matters not, know you will that I am the Legendary Super Saiyin!  I am strongest in the universe!"

Tien had heard enough and quickly took off to the lookout.  He was going at his fastest, but the saiyin was quickly closing in on him.  So Tien quickly turned round and used the Solar Flare technique to blind the saiyin.  He used this opportunity to quickly escape to the lookout with Yamcha being carried there.

"Dende, I'd say that saiyin isn't here to destroy or rule the earth."

"Well that's a relief, what is he here for?"

"I'd say to eliminate Goku, Vegeta, and their offspring, with all humans, and other saiyins optional, along with Bulma, Videl, and Chi-chi.  He claims to be the Legendary Super Saiyin and I believe him, a Kameya Meya Wave didn't have an effect on him.  I'd take Cell again any day over this guy."

"Thank you Tien, just put Yamcha in one of the spare rooms, he'll be okay.  When he wakes up I'm sure you'll be hearing him complain about his neck."

"I'm going to contact King Kai and get some information about this saiyin."

King Kai can you hear me, its Dende.

Hi hear you Dende, what can I do for you?

I think we have a rogue saiyin here on earth.  He claims to be the legendary Super Saiyin and is after Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bura.  I think Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl may also be in danger.

Hmm, interesting the Super Saiyin of legend died along time ago long before Bardock's time.  That was about a millennia ago, this saiyin must mad or as humans put it insane.

I was wondering if you possibly remember anything like this happening on any other planets over the past hundred years.

I didn't pay any attention to planet Vegeta since King Vegeta claimed his mate.  I'm sorry but most of the saiyins older than King Vegeta's generation are dead.

Thanks for your help anyway King Kai, at least we know it isn't the original Super Saiyin.

"Well what did he say Dende?"

"This isn't the original Super Saiyin we're dealing with, it's another Super Saiyin of this era, but his one is insane."

"Just what we need a crazy Super Saiyin on the loose with a taste for blood.  You have to warn the others, you owe them that much."

"I know Piccolo, I'll warn them right away, but I need you to watch this Saiyin without provoking him."

Piccolo nodded and took off to follow the saiyin.  Meanwhile Dende was trying to make contact with the others.

Gohan are you there Gohan?

No response.

Gohan answer me now!

Alright already Dende, what do you want?  I'm kind of busy at the moment!

Sorry Gohan, but it's a life and death situation, your families lives hang in the balance, along with your own.  An unknown rogue saiyin as landed on earth and has a taste for blood, his mission is to eliminate all saiyins related to your father and Vegeta on Earth.  He claims to be the legendary Super Saiyin.

So we can go past the level of Super Saiyin.  Thanks for the warning but it wasn't necessary Dende.

Gohan even King Kai is worried about this saiyin.  He knows nothing about him or how powerful he really is and to add to that he's insane.  He already took out Yamcha in his normal form with one chop, he's extremely fast and extremely good at hiding his ki.

So what if he is insane we're the strongest saiyins alive.

Fine but I'm going to warn Pan anyway for her own good, seeing as how she isn't a Super Saiyin yet.

Don't worry I tuned her into our conversation.  Now if you don't mind Dende!

Dende left Gohan alone, nervous of what he might do to him.

Goku are you there?

Hey Dende what can I do for you?

Nothing except prepare for battle against another Saiyin.  He's insane and apparently holds a grudge against you and Vegeta.  He claims to be the legendary Super Saiyin.  His mission is to kill you and Vegeta, along with your offspring.  Your offspring's offspring we're not sure about, but its better safe than sorry.

Thanks for the warning Goten already assumed they're in danger from the way Yamcha's ki went down earlier today.

I assume Trunks was wondering as well?

Yeah and he told Vegeta, which means Bulma and Bura know by now as well.

Dende gave his warnings and then sat back on the throne of Earth's Guardian and watched as the mysterious saiyin searched for Goku and the others.  He felt the saiyins frustrations grow to immeasurable levels, then he felt the saiyin snap and destroy the city with a single blast of ki.  Dende was horrified with all the destruction happening from the single saiyin.  He watched as the saiyin moved to another city and searched for Goku and Vegeta.  When his frustrations grew he snapped yet again, except this time he went Super Saiyin and leveled another city.

Dende this is King Kai I remember a saiyin coming to earth before to kill Goku.  This saiyin went insane during his early childhood, preferably as a baby.  King Vegeta ordered him to death, but his father escaped the planet with him and he has only been seen a few times, few live to tell about it.  He became a Super Saiyin long before Goku or Vegeta ever did, he also made it to the halfway point between level one and two.  Goku will know him he has fought him a couple of times before and barely managed to survive the encounters.

Thank you King Kai this information will be helpful, I'm going to have my hands these next few days, can you let King Yahma know that most or all of Earth's population may be joining him there again.

Certainly Dende, though you may want to have the dragon balls on Namek ready just in case.  I don't know if Goku and the others will survive this encounter or not.  He has vast's amounts of untapped power.  By only going halfway to level two and powering up all the way he will have the strength and power of a level three super saiyin.  His power is uncontrollable and he may well be stronger than Majin Buu or on par with Majin Buu.

That bad!!!  Have you told the Supreme Kai yet or even the Grand Kai!?

Not yet, my theory may very well be wrong Dende and I don't want to alarm them.  Especially if it turns out to be a false alarm.

Dende nodded in understanding and continued watching the saiyin as he destroyed yet another city, this time however Gotenks in his usual cocky form showed up in Super Saiyin 3 and looked him over.

"So you're the one destroying all the cities around here?"

"Who are you and what are you?"

"I'm Gotenks, the fusion of Goten son of Goku and Trunks son of Vegeta.  Both full blooded saiyins."

"You are a fusion of the spawns of Kakorot and Vegeta?  How amusing this will be when I kill you.  I'm sure you remember me Trunks, from space?"

"Trunks remembers you alright and he says to say you're a weakling compared to us now!  Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Gotenks blew out three S.G.K.'s and they each hit the saiyin leaving minimal, if any damage to him.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Gotenks was furious as he tried the Kameya Meya Wave on him and it still didn't hurt him at all, he didn't even flinch.  Then the saiyin was on him in a second and let loose a very large blast which consumed Gotenks.  When the smoke cleared Gotenks wasn't there anymore, only Goten and Trunks.  The saiyin smiled as he blasted them again, catching them off guard.  The blast was enormously powerful as it consumed Goten completely, but Trunks managed to avoid the blast at the last second and watched as his best friend was killed right before his eyes.  He knew he was out matched and turned and high tailed it out of there as fast as he could.  The saiyin didn't bother to take chase as he smiled at killing the spawn of Kakorot.

"Froola!"


	2. He's Back

Chapter One: He's Back

"Froola!"

"I'm flattered you remember me Prince Trunks, shall we fight or shall we talk all day?"

"Big Bang Attack!"

The blast hit Froola head on, but only cause minor injuries. He tried it again, with the same results.

"Alright let s try-"

"Burning Attack!"

The attack hit Froola from behind and he screamed in pain as it tore through his flesh.

"You know villains these days just don't know when to quit. How would you like your villain Trunks, deep fried or obliterated?"

"How about obliterated and deep fried!"

"Good choice shall we then?'

"We shall! Gatling Blast!"

"Burning Attack!"

The two blasts collided with Froola, deep frying him and then obliterating him completely.

"Who are you and how were you able to harm Froola that bad?"

"I'm surprised mom didn't tell you about your future self from an alternate time line come back to the past to warn you about the androids. Then three years later to return and help fight the androids and Cell."

"She told me alright, I thought she was just making it all up. So you're me from an alternate future of this one?"

"No of the one I went to in the past, when you were still a baby. This is the result of my help in the past. I must say though if we were to dress exactly alike they would have a hard time telling us apart."

"Yeah, well we can do that after the threat is over."

"I hate it when I come back for a visit and then there's trouble. So who are you fighting this time, Frieza with a new transformation?"

"No, a rogue and insane saiyin! He can go Super Saiyin and he killed Goten!"

"Wait a minute, he wouldn't happen to talk strange at times does he?"

"Yeah that's him, why you face him before?"

"In my time line it took a massive Spirit Bomb from Gohan to kill him. The planet barely survived the blast. But who is Goten?"

"My best friend and Gohan's brother!"

"Gohan has a brother? Heh, it seems my interference in the past helped out after all. Another Super Saiyin and I or rather you have actual friends that can understand your uniqueness and strength."

"Yeah, well you should have been here for Majin Buu. He blew the entire planet up and I guess Goten and me were killed in the blast. They had to go to Other World on the Supreme Kai's planet to defeat him. Goku actually stood a fair chance against him in Super Saiyin Three form, it took the entire planet's energy, our dad's, and Goku's at full strength to finally beat him with a giant and I mean giant spirit bomb. Also so you know there is a fourth level to Super Saiyin as well."

"Just grand and here I am with only four different forms of a saiyin."

"Four don't you mean three?"

"No four, my normal form, which I am in right now, Super Saiyin, Ultra Saiyin, and Super Saiyin 2, which anybody can pretty much get where I come from."

"What's this Ultra Saiyin form?"

"It's still Super Saiyin, except you have more power, but you're slower than you are with the Super Saiyin stage."

"The insane Super Saiyin you're talking about has developed like an advanced stage of h Ultra Saiyin. He has the speed of a Super Saiyin Three, however the power of a Super Saiyin Three."

"I am officially freaked out now. We're almost home, also what do we call you? We obviously can't call you Trunks, it would be to confusing."

"Just call me Mirai, it means future or big. I don't exactly, remember what it means. We got to get everyone set for battle. We're going to have to tell Gohan his little brother is dead, because of that maniac."

Trunks nodded and followed his future self to their home at Capsule Corp. When they arrived they were greeted by Gohan and the others.

"Trunks, where is Goten?"

"That crazy saiyin killed him after our fusion wore off. I just barely managed to escape, but ran into Froola. Luckily Mirai here showed up and really helped me defeat Froola."

"So Mirai who are you and how did you help defeat Froola?"

"Come now Gohan, after twenty-eight years you can't remember me? I was at the Cell Games and I warned you about the Androids."

"Trunks! So now you go by Mirai, why didn't you show up and help my little brother when he needed it most?!"

"Listen Gohan I didn't come here to fight any battle! I just came back from Armageddon in my world! We were lucky we survived, now the higher powers of the universe have granted earth peace at last!"

"I don't care about your problems! I'll beat this psycho saiyin myself! Tonight is the night of the full orange moon."

"Gohan you can't be seriously thinking of becoming what I think you are becoming!"

"Oh, but I am father, for many years since you sacrificed yourself against Cell, the darkness has been gathering, but when you came back and when I married Videl and we had Pan, the darkness gathered ever so more slowly. But when we had to battle Croola and I had my first transformation I felt the darkness give me so much power."

"I won't allow it Gohan Son, I forbid it!"

"Ha, ha , ha, you think you can stop me, do you remember the prophecy, the Future Pan told us father? Well I do, it goes like this: Out through time one who was young shall be ancient. A tragic loss he will have. When the moon is full and orange, a being will come for revenge. He will destroy all who oppose him and all who stand in his way. He will strike down his enemies with a weapon of great power. Then he shall be reborn of darkness and evil. Then a new age will begin, the age of Darkness. The gates of Fire shall open and all those slain in the past shall be released. They will follow him as the armies of darkness and shall rule the world for twelve orange moons. Then he shall slay his army and be reborn once again of light and darkness."

"I remember it Gohan, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple the alterations to the prophecy if it was stopped from coming to fully pass. It goes like this: Out through time one who was young shall be ancient. A tragic loss he will have. When the moon is full and orange, a being will come for revenge. He will destroy all who oppose him and all who stand in his way. He will strike down his enemies with a weapon of great power. Then he shall be reborn of darkness and evil. Then a new age will begin, the age of Darkness. The gates of Fire shall open and all those slain in the past shall be released. They will follow him as the armies of darkness and shall rule the world for twelve orange moons. However if the armies of darkness shall be stopped and the being of darkness defeated in battle. Then the time line shall be restored and two shall sacrifice themselves to restore with full memories of the incident. They shall serve for one decade then be released from their imprisonment. One year later a mysterious being shall awaken and cause havoc throughout the world. Another tragic loss he shall have. Then one from the alternate time line shall appear and help defeat the minor one. The being of darkness in the form of light, yet tainted shall be released on the night of the full orange moon. Destruction and chaos shall he bestow upon the world as he shall make the mysterious one bow before his feet. Thus the Age of Chaos shall begin, the continuation of darkness. However the golden beings shall be no match for the being of darkness. Only one of darkness and light shall be able to defeat the being of darkness and banish the evil again."

"I won't let it happen Gohan, I won't let you become that... that being again!"

"Your too late father, it has already begun... ah!"


	3. The Awakening

Chapter Two: The Awakening

The explosion shook the very planet and a dark aura could be felt across the universe.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  I am reborn again, and this time you shall not stop me from my conquest!  Father you always said you were proud of me, even when I surpassed you against Cell.  Well guess what father your powers are nothing compared to mine, do you think I have told you everything about my mysterious power?  Not even the foolish Kai's could sense this within me.  I am currently in my normal form, you know I can go beyond this level.  How about I show you!"

Gohan powered up so much they could see the changes as his hair went to a blackish gold and a reddish black.  Even as it became spikier and longer, they could tell he was much stronger than a Super Saiyin 4.

"You see before you what is known to all has the Dark Saiyin 7 level.  The only known level to ever be a threat is the Super Saiyin 4."

Goku was furious as he powered up to his current maximum and was about to attack him, but he was stopped.

"Do you really think I would let you waste my time?  Ah, yes, I sense your dark side father, so to release it I will do one thing and that is tell you the only way to become a Super Saiyin 5.  I have seen the future father and you shall become a Super Saiyin 5, consider this my last act of goodness.  You must do what Kami did father, when he was in his original form, before he split.  You must become to beings connected to each other, however for saiyins this is different, you shall each have a copy of your current memories, however after that your connection to each other shall be shattered!  One of pure evil and the other of pure goodness.  Normally the good half would reach this new level and then you two would be one again, however this time evil shall conquer good.  Also while this is happening I shall freeze time, with only you, your evil half, and me not being frozen in time."

Goku understood and his need to become stronger to defeat his son again was great.  So he decided to split into two beings.  He had to focus every bit of his power and concentrate hard.  The pain was excruciating and he saw Chi-Chi in pain as well because of the bond they shared together.  Once it was complete everyone saw that the dark half really did look like he was evil.  His eyes were so dark and cold is skin had a black tint to it.

(I mean black as in the color black, no offense intended towards any colored people.)

Gohan smirked and froze time and with it his father's good half.

"So Gohan how long does it take me to reach this new level?"

"It will take less time if you fight me now!"

So the two fought and with time standing still there was no way they would age and it also meant that not a single day would pass for them.  The evil Goku (Evoku) was growing stronger and stronger until he had enough and snapped blowing up his power dramatically, if the others would have not been frozen ion time they would have been terrified or amazed, possibly both.  Gohan smiled a truly evil smile and unfroze time.

"Father it is time for you to become one again, you have reached Super Saiyin 5."

"But I don't feel any different?"

"Who said I was talking about you?  I was talking the evil half and now you must join or die and then die in Other World!"

Goku sighed in defeat and merged with his evil half and tried to take dominant control, but the evil half corrupted his good half, to where no good remained.

"Goku are you okay?"

"My name is not Goku or Kakorot, not even Evoku, Gohan.  You can call me Evaku!"

"Hey Gohan you never let me finish about my world's Armageddon!"

"Fine finish Mirai, how did you all survive?"

"Simple you Gohan!  You defeated the monster that threatened to destroy our world.  You defeated him and you can as well!  I know you Gohan, the one in my time line lost his father too and he the darkness claimed him many times, but finally he expelled the evil that tried to take control of him.  Do you really think you are capable of such a thing as to let evil control you throughout your entire life?"

"The prophecy proclaims that I shall become of light and dark."

"Yes, but there's a twist to that, light and darkness are what you were before your transformation.  Tell me if that is true, then did the first prophecy not come true?"

Realization hit Gohan like a shot o the head as everyone saw his aura become split in two as one half was of darkness and the other half was golden.

Memory Flashes & Good/Evil self battle

Gohan watched as his memories came flooding to him, all of them, good times, which made him happy and bad times, which made him sad, angry, scared, depressed, and afraid.  Then he found the bond he had with Videl and looked into her mind and saw she was afraid of him.  He saw everything she went through, her doubts, her courage, her fear, her determination, and finally her love for him and Pan.

"NO!!!!  I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!!!  I WON'T LET THE DARKNESS CONSUME AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!!!!  GET OUT OF ME NOW!!!!  GET OUT I WON'T LET YOU HAVE CONTROL OF ME AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!!!!"

"What makes you think you have a choice Gohan?"

"Who are you, what are you?!  Show yourself now!!!"

"My name is Evohan or Evil Gohan and I am your evil half, my mistake I mean your dominant evil.  You are but a small bit of the goodness left within us.  I plan to eliminate you Gohan, just as I did to father.  He is like me evil, pure evil, he has such power now, such darkness to his aura.  He should stay this way don't you think Gohan?  Besides you can't win like this, you are to weak."

"No... No!  I won't let you take away my father!  Never in the entire universe shall I let you do this to him!  He was so pure hearted and now you have destroyed his pureness!"

Gohan attacked Evohan in pure rage and was quickly exhausting his power and strength.  He powered up as much as he could, he even went into his Mystic form, but it was no use he couldn't beat this superior being, who was stronger, more powerful, so pure of evil.  His rage left him and he cried for his failure of his duty to his Videl and Pan.  Then it hit him, he was the good half and every time a Saiyin transformed into a Super Saiyin it was through rage and a bit of darkness always took control more and more each time they did.  But what if... just what if there was another way to become a Super Saiyin.

"Your right Evohan, I can't win like this, every time we transformed into Super Saiyin, especially the first time, you became stronger.  Even when I transform to my Mystic form you become stronger, even with my own normal powers and strength.  So guess what I hereby expel my powers has a Super Saiyin and a Mystic Saiyin, including my normal powers.  I expel all the darkness from my tainted being that shall become more tainted with every step."

"Your crazy Gohan, do you really think you can beat me that way?  We're saiyins for Dende's sake Gohan, your crazy."

"Yes, for you see Evohan there is one other half that you forgot about.  We're only half saiyin and half human, so guess what I have expelled all my saiyin traits.  My saiyin side as guided me for most of my life and my human side was all but buried, I keep only my saiyin tail and normal saiyin strength that has nothing to do with ki."

Very good Gohan, you have passed your test.  With your willingness to give up your saiyin powers and only keep what helps make you a non ki trained saiyin, we the Higher Powers and Beings of the entire universe shall here by grant you freedom of this evil darkness and evil light.   You shall be our instrument in bringing peace to this planet.  Your mother as already passed over into other world, because your father, your true father the pure and kind hearted saiyin who would give his enemy a second chance to right there sins has gone to other world.  He shall stay there for the rest of this worlds existence, as for your brother Goten, we here by decree that he shall be brought back by your parent's sacrifice to give what little life force they had remaining to bring him back to life accepted.  Go now Gohan the prophecy of the Higher Beings and Powers of the entire universe is nearly complete.  You have all your powers restored to you.

"Please I don't want them, not if it means that darkness shall overcome yet again."

It seems our judgment of you was correct you have passed your final test.  In refusing to accept your powers return and yet again repeat this process, you have shown yourself worthy to be given your powers back.  You shall not have to worry about the darkness over whelming you and taking control.  Now try to transform into a Super Saiyin calmly and peacefully, this is the true power of a Super Saiyin.

Gohan nodded and found peace and pureness inside himself, but then he reached out to everyone outside of his soul and found there peacefulness and pureness.  He asked for their help in his transformation as he found the peacefulness and pureness of planets, suns, moons, galaxies, and even other species and in Other World.  He then brought this knowledge back with him into as he found his peace and pureness yet again.  This triggered his ascension to Super Saiyin, then Super Saiyin Two.  Eventually he even transformed into his Mystic form, and then he knew he couldn't become a Super Saiyin again.  However unlike before when he hadn't even attempted it, he tired this time and passed peacefully into Super Saiyin, then Super Saiyin Two, Super Saiyin Three, Four, Five, then into the Ultra Super Saiyin, which he dubbed Super Saiyin Six, and finally into the Ultimate Super Saiyin, which he dubbed Super Saiyin Seven.

Then he regained consciousness just in time to see Vegeta, Bura, Trunks, Bulma, Videl, and Mirai killed by the psychotic saiyin.  He then felt him turn his eyes onto his daughter, the only surviving member of his family.  Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning, the story Vegeta told him of the only saiyin during Frieza's destruction of the saiyin race to ever be more powerful than the saiyin royal blood line.

'The name, what was his name?!'

"Brolly."

The saiyin stopped in his tracks and turned to face the one who spoke his name.

"Brolly, truly a powerful saiyin, yet insane and evil.  You may be the legendary Super Saiyin, but I am the true legendary Super Saiyin.  Your power reaches to the point of Super Saiyin 4, yet you can only become an Ultra Super Saiyin.  Tell me when you first became a Super Saiyin, was it through rage?"

Brolly didn't say a word as he glared at the saiyin that stood before him.  He recognized the similarities between Goku and Gohan.  He knew then that Gohan was the son of Goku, known to him as Kakorot.

"You and the brat shall die today.  My master has seen to it."

"So Evaku made you bow before him did he, then the prophecy was never truly about me, but him.  However you are mistaken Brolly, you wish for me to be angry with you?  I am not angry, just saddened and disappointed that you never found peace in this world.  Let me help you, I can give you the peace you so wish and desire.  Because of the chaos inside of you a great pain rips you apart.  Your father must have been sad, and you must feel the pain of killing him.  I can help you, I can relieve you of this pain and chaos, and finally bring you the peace you so desire."

"You can give me peace?  Even though I killed your sibling?  Even though I killed innocents, your friends, and mate?  You'll give me peace from the chaos?"

Gohan nodded and said, "Yes Brolly let me help you.  Evaku cannot thrive without someone to help him.  He is pure evil and darkness, he cares nothing for you, but does care that the chaos inside you continues forever."

Brolly nodded as he felt Gohan enter his mind and find a child Brolly in a cocoon similar to the one that he was in, when Buu absorbed him.  Then he saw the Evil Brolly and a being he could only describe as a Supreme Kai, but evil.

"Welcome Gohan, as you can see I am a Supreme Kai, but evil.  I am the Dark Supreme Kai and yes I caused Brolly to be the way he is today, because Evaku is my new servant."

"I guessed as much that he had a master, so I assume you rule over the Dark Kai's that are in the underworld?"

"Very perceptive Gohan, the Higher Powers must have blessed you, for I can sense no evil inside you.  Why is that?"

"I am their instrument in bringing peace to this planet, at least from outside interference anyway.  No evil beings shall bother the Earth again for a very long, long time.  Now be gone from this innocent child!  You have manipulated him to your cause long enough, for without you sustaining him Evaku shall die.  No being can live without light and darkness.  Not even you can Dark Supreme Kai!"

The Dark Kai sneered, but was then shocked when he sensed the aura around Gohan begin to shift and take on many different aura's as well.

"I here by decree that you be banished back to the underworld!  The planet Earth shall be left alone for one hundred million years.  It shall be at peace with the rest of the universe.  Now be gone from this innocent that you have so cruelly corrupted!"

The Dark Supreme Kai noticed that his voice seemed to take on that of the Higher Powers as well as his own and before he knew it he was banished from the Brolly.

Elsewhere Evaku suddenly found himself with a halo over his head and at King Yahma's desk awaiting judgment.

"So Evaku, I see your record is short, yet it holds many terrible deeds done in such a short time, such as murdering thousands of innocents."

"Spare me the details, I don't feel a bit of remorse, it was fun."

"Fine, then you are here by sentenced to eternity in the Home for Infinite Losers!"

"What no!!!"

His voice echoing as he was dropped into prison with the rest of the villains.

Gohan had finished with releasing Brolly, but the side effect was that Brolly died and was brought before King Yahma.

"Brolly, you have committed a great number of crimes.  Murdering innocent's, your own father, Earth's protectors, and attempted murder of countless others.  Do you have anything to say for yourself, any requests?"

"Just one and that is for forgiveness of my crimes.  I will gladly accept any fate given to me, but I wish to have a clear conscious when I do receive my fate."

King Yahma was shocked, sure he had heard numerous requests before, but never had anyone asked for forgiveness of their crimes and still accept any fate given to him, with only one catch, he wished to have a clear conscious.  The rules of the Higher Power's were that if one asked for forgiveness and was tilling willing to pay for his crimes, then he had proven himself worthy to go to the Grand Kai's planet.  The Ogre's on the other hand were about to take him and throw him off of Snake Way into the H.F.I.L.

"Ogre's stop now do not throw him off Snake Way, he is not going to the H.F.I.L."

"But sir his crimes dictate that he goes there for eternity."

"True, but one law overrides all others, if the accused asks for forgiveness and is till willing to pay for there crimes then they have proven themselves worthy of going to the Grand Kai's planet for all eternity.  So it is decreed by the Higher Powers themselves!  But just in case put the chains on his hands and feet."

The Ogre's nodded and took him to the plane to the Grand Kai's planet in chains.


	4. The Arrival

Chapter Three: Arrival

Brolly arrived on the Grand Kai's planet and was taken off by King Kai's fighters.  Everyone on the planet saw the man in huge chains that didn't even fit him.  Pikkon came up to him and looked him over.

"North Kai, why does he wear chains that do not fit him.  By that matter why is he even here in the first place?"

"Because Pikkon, at King Yahma's desk he asked for forgiveness of his crimes and said he would still pay for them but only with a clear conscious.  Because of the Higher Powers law he was given permission to come here for all of eternity.  Brolly please show them your power at the tournament inside the Grand Kai's home."

Brolly nodded and followed him inside where the Grand Kai announced the tournament in celebration of King Kai's return to life.  He started the match and two fighters from each quadrant came forward, except North and East.  Pikkon was representing the East Quadrant and Goku, Urecles, and Brolly were representing the North Quadrant.

The first match was Goku versus Catepiller, which Goku again won, but not after a tickle attack first.  The second match was Pikkon versus Urecles, which Pikkon won the same way he did the first time.  The third match was Brolly versus Aqua, he quickly dispensed of him before he could use his special ability.  The fourth was the blue grasshopper looking dude versus Butterfly, the winner was Butterfly from sleep pollen.

The first match of the semi-finals was Goku versus Pikkon.  It ended up pretty much the same way except Pikkon managed to avoid the ceiling while Goku wasn't so lucky.

"Aw man I touched the ceiling, I keep forgetting about that blasted Ceiling.  Well any way good match Pikkon."

"Thank you Goku."

The second match of the semi-finals was Brolly versus Butterfly, Brolly came out victorious, while a Butterfly was tied up and gagged outside of the ring.

The finals finally came and it was Pikkon versus Brolly.

"My Pikkon is going to beat your fighter North Kai!  I mean he is so scrawny and weak, what could he possibly do to Pikkon?"

"Hey East Kai, do you remember what I told you about Goku the first time he fought Pikkon?  Well Brolly is of the same race and is much more powerful than Goku ever was then, of course then Brolly was insane and a rampaging killer out to kill Goku and Vegeta."

East Kai looked at Brolly and then at King Kai and was suddenly worried about his life.

"Shall we begin?"

Brolly nodded, still wearing the chains that were to large for him.

"How about we just go straight to our maximum power, is that alright with you?"

Brolly again nodded and watched as Pikkon powered up to his maximum.  He had to admit Pikkon was strong and could rival Goku's strength before Super Saiyin 5.

"Now you will see the power of the Legendary Super Saiyin, Pikkon!"

Brolly then began to power up, first going to Super Saiyin and then to the Ultra Super Saiyin form, causing his muscles to bulge out and his aura to expand to great length and heights.  His hair shot out in every direction and his eyes became pure white as he was still powering up.  His muscles bulged out more and more, until the chains were barely staying on him.  With one last furious yell he finish powering up causing his muscles to bulge out and snap the chains off and disintegrate them completely.  He let his aura fall down and everyone was in shock at the huge muscles on Brolly's body.

"Ha, his muscles are so big he will be really slow!  Pikkon will be able to beat him with speed alone!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky East Kai, Goku fought him as a Super Saiyin and had to have help from another super Saiyin to beat him he was so fast and powerful.  Somehow Brolly has evolved passed slowing down in Super Saiyin mode, even with his huge muscles.  If he were insane I wouldn't even have bothered to come, even if it was a comedy show!"

"Impressive, but your huge muscles will slow you down!  Super Thunder Flash Surpri-"

Brolly was in front of him in a split second, which surprised everyone that could see his movements.  Brolly punched Pikkon in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"If you weren't dead and a hero, and if I were still insane, I probably would have killed you by now.  However I'm not insane any more and my power rivals that of Kakorot only."

Pikkon stood up and tried it again, however he was again cut off and this time knocked out cold.  Brolly however picked him up and woke him with a back handed slap across the face.  It only served to make him mad and attack him up close.  To say it didn't have any effect on Brolly would be a lie as it severely burned his chest.  It also served to destroy his necklace, which seriously ticked him off.

"AH!  NOW YOU PAY THE CONSEQUENCES FOR DESTROYING MY FATHER'S MEDALLION!  I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER MET ME!"

Brolly's anger completely consumed him as the entire planet was shaking and could be felt throughout the deepest regions of the galaxy.  Even Gohan felt it and realized something traumatic must have happened or someone ticked him off.  He instantly teleported to King Yahma's desk and received permission to go to the Grand Kai's planet.  When he arrived he noticed that the Other World Tournament was in its final round and Brolly was beating Pikkon badly and he didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.  Brolly was enjoying the beating he was giving to Pikkon.  He would beat Pikkon so bad that he wouldn't be able to fight for a very long, long time.

"Brolly finish it now!  Don't sink back to your previous state or else you will be going to the H.F.I.L.  Is that what you really want?"

Brolly saw Gohan there in his lowest power form, so he threw Pikkon out of the ring and then left the building.  He waited in the air as the others emptied out of the stadium.  When everyone was out he realized with being sane his powers were limited.

'My power is so limited being sane.  Why not become insane once again and use my sanity give them all temporary life and then kill them again.  No, I will only kill one man, the one who limited my power, Gohan.'

"Brolly, why were you beating Pikkon like that?"

"He destroyed my father's medallion.  So I decided to punish him for it.  Also I thought about something, I'm weaker because of you.  So I've decided to give up my sanity and become insane again for my incredible powers to return.  I am the Legendary Super Saiyin and you will die spawn of Kakorot."

Brolly's rage powered him up to his maximum and he was stronger than Goku in the Super Saiyin 5 form.  He attacked Gohan and sent him flying into the ground.  Everyone around the area saw what Brolly just did to a living being and decided to watch and see what would happen.  They saw Gohan stand up and Goku running to see if he was okay.

"Gohan are you alright?  Brolly will pay for this!"

"No!  I'm fine, but if you fight Brolly you will lose.  Feel his power, its far more powerful than your own, even in Super Saiyin 5.  I must fight him, I thought I could help him, cure him of his madness, I was wrong about him.  None the less I tired and failed.  Now I must correct that mistake, Brolly lives again, with the sacrifice of his sanity."

"But Gohan you can't beat him!  You can only go so far with your powers!"

"Your right there, but watch and learn father.  I no longer use my rage to bring forth my power, I stay calm and my power is beyond anything it was twenty-eight years ago.  You remember Cell don't you, well my power exceeds my power from then.  It even exceeds my Mystic Power against Majin Buu."

Gohan brought forth his aura and transformed to his Mystic form and his power was ten times it was against Majin Buu.  Goku was in shock and visibly paled and when Gohan transformed to Super Saiyin calmly without a single yell or grunt he became even paler.  He continued to pale as Gohan climbed to the next level of Super Saiyin.  Then to the next and again to the next, he repeated the process three more times and then finally stopped.  His torso was covered in a reddish gold fur and his tail was the same way and was six feet long.  His hair was a reddish gold as well and his eyes were outlined by a reddish gold color.  His hair was all the way down his back, except it had the mane like effect to like the Super Saiyin Four form.

"Brolly lets end this once and for all.  Lets take this to Earth and finish this battle there."


	5. Armageddon

Chapter Four: Armageddon

Everyone in Other World watched as Gohan and Brolly disappeared to battle on Earth.  Goku was still in shock at the power he felt radiating of his eldest son, Gohan.  Everyone there was shocked that Gohan was far more powerful than his own father.

Elsewhere on the Planet of the Kai's, the Supreme Kai (Kibitoshin) and the Old Kai had sensed a massive power coming from the Grand Kai's planet and then suddenly disappear to Earth.

"Do you think the warriors in the H.F.I.L. escaped again?"

"No they're all still there.  I've felt that power before, its Brolly he's come back to Earth.  The other power I don't know, I've never felt anything like it before!  It was so pure and powerful, it felt like it was stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined!"

"Then for the Earth's sake, I pray that this being is on our side.  Let us show the galaxy this fight, let even all of Other World see this fight.  I fear the worst for Earth as Armageddon has finally come for it.  It shall either be reborn again or completely annihilated."

On the Grand Kai's planet a huge portal appeared and showed the fight that was about to begin.  The same thing with H.F.I.L. and King Yahma's check in station.  The same thing happened all around the galaxy as the dragon balls were activated and the eternal dragon's brought forth the portal and told all what was about to happen.

Meanwhile on Earth, Hercule was celebrating his latest victory as the world champion.  Then everyone saw a portal open in the sky and on all the television screens.  Along with Shenron's voice echoing through them.

"People of the Earth, the time for Armageddon has come at last.  The two combatants you see are the two that shall decide the fate of the Earth.  It shall either be reborn again and left in peace for one hundred million years or be annihilated.  Not even your world champion can save you from this being.  He has destroyed planets in the blink of an eye, while the other has protected this planet since the age of three."

The entire Earth was watching as the battle for the fate of the Earth was about to be decided by two individuals.

Enter the Undertaker's old theme Undertaker from Extreme Wrestling Vol. 2

"Brolly your reign of terror ends here today.  I shall not allow you to harm another living being for as long as live.  I am Gohan Son, son of Goku Son and Chi-Chi Son.  Prince of the Ox-Kingdom, husband of the daughter of Hercule.  Father of Pan Son, brother to Goten Son, and friend to the people of Earth and all those who wish to protect the galaxy from harm.  I vow on my life that before this day is done you shall no longer be allowed to harm another.  I shall send you straight to hell if I have to!"

Brolly only smirked and sent a ki blast at Gohan, who swatted it away.  Brolly then decided to try and blow the planet up and sent a large blast at it, but Gohan intercepted it and extinguished the ki blast.

"Now Brolly we shall fight, all ki shall be off limits.  We shall still fly, but we will fight in hand to hand, strength versus strength."

The request was granted and the only sort of ki they could use was to fly.  Gohan landed a punch right on Brolly's jaw.  Brolly took the blunt of the attack and hit Gohan back, except he blocked it.  They threw a series of furious punches and kicks at each other.  They fought furiously and Brolly attempted a cheap shot on Gohan, but he blocked it and returned the attempted favor.  His shot hit its mark and Brolly crumpled over in pain and Gohan slammed him into the ground, creating a very large crater.  Gohan flew down and started a series of rapid punches and kicks, with each one pounding Brolly further into the ground.  Then he picked him up and slammed him back into the ground and then he would repeat the process three more times.

"Now we end this Brolly, say hi to the others in the H.F.I.L.  I forgot to mention only finishing moves are allowed to use ki blasts.  Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Sen... Ko... Ha!!!"

The blast annihilated the ground around Brolly causing lava from the planets core to spill up and purify itself of the poison that was harming it.  The lava surrounded Brolly and then consumed him, burning his body into nothing as he was then sentenced to the H.F.I.L. for eternity.  The core lava then began to dissipate back to the core again as the ground around it collapsed inward to seal the lava up again.  Once that was done Gohan disappeared and reappeared in the H.F.I.L.

"Prisoners of the H.F.I.L. I here by imprison you here for all eternity.  As well as all those who end up coming here in the future."

"Gohan you fool, you can't keep us all here for eternity.  You can't defeat us all once we escape from Other World back to Earth and destroy it."

"Hmm... You are right Cell, I cannot stay here in my current form and still live a life on Earth.  So I'll use the eternal dragon's granted wish to travel to Mirai's time and bring back a purer being to guard you all."

So had it began, it ended, a boy from the age of three had started fighting to protect his home.  Now the same boy has grown up and is now a man.  From the moment his hidden powers revealed itself again and again, it was known that Gohan Son would protect the world from evil with his very life and would be a combatant in the battle of Armageddon.

End the Undertaker's old theme Undertaker from Extreme Wrestling Vol. 2

Mirai Timeline

Gohan arrived and raised his ki for all to feel and waited for the defenders of the planet to arrive and see him.  He was rewarded for his patience as his Mirai self came to confront him, thinking him a threat.

"So you are the person I would have grown up to be if Mirai Trunks hadn't interfered with my timeline.  Interesting that the only way to tell us apart is by the scars on your face, while mine as none."

"What are you doing here Gohan?  More importantly how did you get here, I know my power is nothing compared to yours."

"Oh, but your wrong Mirai Gohan, you can have the same power, but it is unnecessary, now that the Higher Powers have granted Earth peace for a hundred million years."

"Oh, but they haven't, we have five hundred million years.  By the way I believe I know why you are here.  The Brolly you defeated was the one from this timeline, he somehow used a tear in time to go to your time.  The one from your time ended up here and we defeated him with a giant Spirit Bomb.  I assume you had to advance further than level five to defeat Mirai Brolly.  What level did you acquire to defeat him?"

"I acquired the seventh level of Super Saiyin.  I've already applied the information for you to acquire this level as well and have the Oozaru effect of about ten to twenty times stronger than normal, in your mind telepathically.  Your power is currently only twenty times weaker than my Super Saiyin 5 form.  When you have unlocked this power come to the lookout and tell me if you will be willing to hear me out.  Also I am wondering, in this timeline do you have a family of your own, not including mom, dad, and our friends."

"You mean like a wife and child?"

"Exactly, Mirai Gohan because if you do then I will have to use the dragon balls."

"Sadly I don't, all of the girls I liked were killed by the androids.  We've only recently begun to rebuild the cities and because of Kami's weakening condition from dying, coming back to life, dying again, and coming back again, over and over, he is weak.  Which means the dragon will be weakened as well."

"Why not use Instant Transmission to go to King Kai's planet and then to New Namek and bring Dende over to be the new guardian?"

"Not a bad idea, except that when Mirai Brolly came, he devastated New Namek.  Few Nameks live and each year they wish their brethren back to life."

"Then why not have Kami use the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"Never heard of the Black Star Dragon Balls.  I thought Earth only had one set of Dragon Balls."

"Normally yes, except these are the original dragon balls, created when Kami and the original Piccolo were still one.  These are much more powerful than the normal dragon balls.  There is only one problem they will be scattered throughout the galaxy.  Instead of using them, have Kami release the minus energy inside of them."

"I see well how about you have Kami do this, I don't know what your talking about."

"Very well..."

In an instant they were next to Mr. Popo on the lookout.

"Kami, get out here now!"

"What is it Gohan?  Ah, I see that both of you are here, Mirai and non-Mirai.  I know why you are here, Gohan, and I mean the stronger of you two, here are the Black Star Dragon Balls, do you plan to call forth the dragon?"

"Yes Kami, in my timeline, father merged with the dragon and later gave the Black Star Dragon Balls to the Supreme Kai.  I intend to summon the dragon and telepathically show him everything my father showed me in my timeline.  the moment we retrieve the dragon balls and return to earth, Bebi will have taken control of the planet and Vegeta.  Then when he is defeated and we attempt to summon the dragon, a dark version of the dragon will appear.  It will release the minus energy contained within these dragon balls and Vegeta and father will of had to fight the seven dark dragons from these dragon balls.  I plan to merge with the dragon and use the dragon balls if Mirai Gohan does not accept my offer to guard the H.F.I.L. in my timeline.  Now arise eternal dragon, by thy name I summon you forth, Shenron arise now!"

The dragon balls started to glow and then floated up into the air and then lightning struck them and the dragon appeared.

"You have summoned me from my slumber, I will grant you one wish and one wish only, state your wish."

"I have no wish as of yet, however I can show you what will happen in one years time Shenron.  I am not of this timeline, I come from the timeline where you have only been seen three times from this set of dragon balls.  Do you wish to see what will happen to you?"

"So be it, however afterwards make a wish or else."

Gohan nodded and started the telepathic link showing everything that would happen because of Shenron.  He even showed the end result where he had to merge with Goku so it would not happen again.

"Well do you accept my offer Shenron?"

"Nay, if this is to happen then must I not merge with Goku?"

"This is an alternate timeline where father is dead by natural circumstances.  In this timeline Mirai Gohan is the strongest, at least until I showed up.  If you accept then I can almost guarantee that you will not be disturbed for millions of years.  If you still refuse then my wish is that I be given your powers, without having to go into a slumber after each use.  Do you accept my offer?"

"Nay, if I were to merge with you then the paradox between times would cause untold catastrophes.  I can however borrow some power from Puroonga to grant your wish if that is alright with you Kami."

"It is alright Shenron, after that is done send him back to his own time."

"I guess Piccolo was right about you Kami!  Your nothing but an old fool, I can't see why he even merged with you in the first place.  Your nothing but an old hypocrite!"

Shenron granted his wish and right away Gohan was transported back to his own time.  He was madder than he had been in a long time and kicked the side of the lookout.  This thus caused the whole damn thing to shake.  He tapped into is new powers and made a double of himself with the soul purpose of guarding the prisoners of the H.F.I.L. his double also had the same power, but was immortal.  Also a part of the double was making it where he could not be persuaded to do anything else that didn't involve the H.F.I.L. or Other World.

"Daddy is that you?"

Both of the Gohan's turned and looked at her.  The original Gohan finished inputting the data about his mission and then sent him on his way.

"Daddy what happened to you?  You used to be so nice and carefree, yet serious and stern when you needed to be.  What happened to you?"

"Panny, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the one saiyin that became evil and tried to take over the world by use of- the evil warriors of the past?"

"I remember, that's when Grandpa Goku and Prince Vegeta went into the center of the time vortex and sacrificed themselves to slavery in order to restore the timeline.  Then they were released by unknown forces and now that rogue saiyin killed everyone again.  But what does that story have to do with anything?"

"Panny in that story when the saiyin returned to the present time or so he thought, he found the world under the control of Coola and Kolda, he found out that his mother and mate had been killed and that his only daughter was a freedom fighter.  She told him of a prophecy that came to pass and he turned evil and tried to rule the world but was killed in the end.  Panny that saiyin was me, it happened again during the fight with the rogue saiyin.  I went to the seventh Dark Saiyin level and nearly killed father.  However the mysterious powers that brought father and Vegeta back also saved me."

"No it can't be you are pure hearted!  It must have been the minus energy from the dragon balls, some of it must have sipped into you!"

"Hmm... a very good theory and it is only half true.  It wasn't minus energy, but dark and corrupted energy of evil that took control of me.  Ever since Cell, if it hadn't been for your Uncle Goten being born it might have happened much sooner.  Then I met your mother and made friends my own age, but before I met your mother I had been dating a girl called Lime.  It didn't work out for us, but we are still good friends, however I'm veering off track.  Any way when your grandfather came back it slowed down even more, but it was still taking over slowly.  When I married your mother and we had you it slowed down even more, where I couldn't detect it, nor could your mother through our bond.  Still it was there, but dormant, when the incident with Froola happened and we traveled back to our own time or so we thought and I faced Coola.  When I did I summoned the repaired Z Sword and struck him down and then obliterated him.  The dark energy came to life and a dark surge of energy overtook me, burying my good side.  I brought forth the ones that had caused so much of my pain to happen and forced them under my control.  Your grandfather came and killed me to free me from the evil that controlled me.  When the timeline was restored I was brought back with it as part of Vegeta's sacrifice.  However they made an error in not checking to see if I was entirely sane.  Your mother knew I was unstable and that's why we tried to spend as much time together as possible and to give you a brother or sister.  Listen I want you to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and wait for me.  In this timeline you can't become a Super Saiyin."

"But I know how, Grandpa Goku told me how, just visualize a great loss and fuel your anger and if you push your power far enough you might become a Super Saiyin.  By the way what's wrong with your voice, it is echoing itself."

"That's because the Higher Powers are still linked with me.  Just hold on for a second and I'll ask them if my job is done for Earth."

Higher Powers of the Universe, is my job for Earth finished?

For now Gohan, but an old enemy of yours is coming from a place where the dark energy first tainted you when you were a child.  When you were first kidnapped, but saved by your father and Kami.  Or is it the other way around, that you saved them?  He shall return in one year's time and attempt to hurt you where it hurts most.  Also your mate wishes for us to deliver you a message.  We will use our powers to let her speak to you directly.

Gohan that rogue saiyin... sniff  he... sniff  killed our unborn children.  I was going to tell you tonight, but then you lost your sanity again and I thought you might try and corrupt them when they were born.

My children were killed... why must I be tormented so awfully! crying  I'm sorry Videl, but now I'm better I've found a new way to become Super Saiyin, one that is not tainted by darkness.  I am truly the strongest mortal in the universe.  I can never be the strongest unless I leave you and Panny to become one of the Higher Beings.  I love you Videl, but for now I must go, King Yahma has told me that you will be brought back to life as soon as he is given the okay by the Higher Powers.


	6. Revelations

Chapter Five: Revelations

Gohan turned to Pan and explained everything that happened to him.  He decided to show her his entire life until the moment he started showing her.

(The World's Strongest movie I'll leave out since I can't figure it out.  Along with the Tree of Might movie as well.)

He showed her him as child at the age of three outside playing with his mother, when three men came and kidnapped him for the dragon ball on top of his hat.  Then how Garlic Jr. became immortal and how he tried to trap him in the dead zone.  He explained that this is were he first became tainted.  Then months later how he was kidnapped by his own uncle and held hostage.  He also showed her how at such a young age he was able to hurt his uncle with a single head butt.

Then he stopped showing her as he felt three familiar ki signatures enter the room.  He turned around and saw his two uncles and grandfather.  He walked up to his grand father and gave him a firm hand shake, but a nod two his two uncles showing he was still a little sore with them.

"Grandfather what brings you in here?"

"I felt a powerful ki and came to investigate, Dende said that it was you and that you found a new way to become Super Saiyin.  I take it that Brolly was defeated?"

"Mirai Brolly, the Brolly from this timeline was switched with the one from the Mirai timeline and is finally dead.  I was just showing Panny my life story, Grandfather you say that family should protect one another and turn on each other.  Why don't you go teach Uncle Raditz and Turles a lesson.  Uncle Raditz tried to kill his own brother and kidnapped his own nephew, while Uncle Turles tried to kill the entire planet just for fruit to make him stronger and he nearly killed my father.  He also forced me to become an out of control Oozaru and tried to kill me when I attacked him for harming my friends."

"Yes maybe I should teach them a lesson, come Raditz, Turles, we're going to have a little training session."

Turles and Raditz looked at each other and followed grumbling about how there own nephew turned them in for a beating.

"Where was I before I was interrupted Panny?  Oh, yes my survival training at Camp Piccolo, or as I now call it a walk in the park."

He resumed showing her what happened after her grandfather died and his survival training for six months.  All the friends he made, bit never saw again.  Then his training and finally the battle against the Saibamen, Nappa, and Vegeta in his younger days.  The big bang in the end how Vegeta was allowed to leave with his life.  Then to the collection of the dragon balls and the eventual battle with the Ginyu Force.  Then after their defeat the battle with Frieza in his first transformation how they insulted his pride and then the battle with the Frieza in the second transformation, then the fourth where Vegeta was killed.  Then to what knowledge he had of his father fighting Frieza.  Then to their peaceful time, even though it was interrupted by Garlic Jr. who escaped the dead zone.  How he used the black mist water to turn everyone who breathed it in into zombie like people.  How their bite infected others and how they eventually cured everyone and sent Garlic Jr. back to the dead zone.  Even though it did tear the lookout apart somewhat.  Then how Mirai appeared and finished off the Cyborg Frieza and his father King Kold.  How they trained for three years to prepare for the androids.

Then when they did arrive and after the battle with them was over it was found out they were the wrong androids.  Then how the correct ones were activated along with another that Mirai had no information on.  How they terrorized the people on their way towards Goku's home.  Also before hand how they were stronger than Super Saiyin's.  He also explained this was when they only knew of one level.  The eventual fight with Cell by Piccolo fused with Kami, then how Cell absorbed Android 17 and evolved a step further.  Then how Cell beat Vegeta in a fight ad absorbed Android 18, to evolve fully.  It was the same Cell that held the tournament, called the Cell Games.  His training in the very room they were in to when he first became a Super Saiyin and was able to hold the form.  Even how they didn't know how to cook and went hungry for the entire time they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Time and Spirit).

Then when they finally emerged they scarfed down Mr. Popo's delicious cooking, though not as good as his mom's or wives cooking.  Then to the days he was able to act like a normal kid, except for every glass he touched shattered on contact.  The same thing with his father, then his mother had him go look for fire wood and to get some food from the local village.  That's when he met his first girlfriend Lime, though at the time they were only friends.  He even scared the wits out of General Tao the infamous mercenary and destroyed the so called Cell Shelter.  Then to the fateful day where his father fought Cell and forfeited and sent him in.  He even showed her flashes of what Cell did to send him to Super Saiyin Two and cause him to puke Android 18 up.  Then how Cell threatened to blow up the entire planet and his father's sacrifice.  Even round two of Cell versus Gohan where he killed Mirai and put Vegeta into a rage.  How Cell scarred his right arm (or was it the left) making it where he had to blast Cell with one arm, and if not the help of everyone else in distracting Cell and his fathers coaching from Other World, he over took Cell completely and obliterated every last piece of him.

Then the seven years of helping raise his little brother Goten and his time dating Lime.  Then to the time right before he had to go to high school there break up, but they still remained friends.  Then his first meeting with his future wife and mate.  How she was always so mean to him as Saiyaman and Gohan.  How she was always suspicious of him and how she once tried to follow him to where he lived, but he was able to lose her.  Then her eventual discovery of him being Saiyaman and how he was blackmailed into teaching her how to fly and use ki.  To the tournament where she was hurt badly, to his match where he transformed into Super Saiyin Two.  His fight with Dabura the Demon King.  To how Buu was revived and was like a child.  To how he befriended Hercule and split into two Buu's and the bad Buu won and consumed the good buu.  Then to how he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo.  While he was training with the Z Sword until it broke against Zakanium Metal.  Releasing the Old Kai and receiving his special training for more than a day of just sitting there doing nothing.  How his impatience showed some of his power and how he realized shut up, sit down, and wait were his only options.  Then when his training was complete how he fought Buu and was winning until he absorbed Gotenks (Goten and Trunks Fusion) and Piccolo and then he started to beat him.  Then when Gotenks fusion wore off how his father was going to fuse with him but then changed his mind.  How he knew what happened afterwards his father showed him.  He and Vegeta fused using the fusion ear rings, before they had used the dragon balls to un-fuse them when they took the ear rings off.  They were beating Buu even when he entered Vegeto's body (Goku and Vegeta Fusion).  Then Buu turned him into candy and he started beating Buu up like that!  Then they let Buu eat him and when they lowered their shield they split.  Then they worked their way through his body and into his mind where they fought images of them.  Then how they freed them and escaped, but with a terrible side effect.  It reverted him back to his original form, where he was extremely powerful.  In the end the planet of the kai's was a mangled mess, from a giant spirit bomb.

Then to a time of peace, when he finished High School and married her mother and then they had her.  To everything that happened during GT on Earth while she was gone.  Then to when they traveled through time and interrupted history and everything about the story he told her about the corrupted saiyin and how it was him.  Then his transformation to the seventh dark saiyin level and then his transformation into a more powerful type of Super Saiyin without the rage.  Then to the seventh level of Super Saiyin using the same technique to reach the new power of Super Saiyin.  Then to his temporary cure of Mirai Brolly and how he beat the pulp out of Pikkon.  To his final bout with Mirai Brolly and how he opened the tunnel for the lava from the core to rid it self of Mirai Brolly.  Then his ability to travel to the Mirai timeline and his confrontation with his Mirai self, Kami, and the Shenron from the Black Star Dragon Balls.  To his wish to have all the powers of the eternal dragons and how it was granted, but how Kami also instructed the dragon to send him back to this time.  Then how Pan herself confronted him and how it led to their current situation.

"Wow daddy, I didn't know you went through all that in your life!  Can you teach me to resist the darkness, so I don't end up like you did in the story.  This way the sins of the father don't effect his children!"

"Panny for your age you are pretty smart, we have one normal year to prepare for total peace for one hundred million years."

"By the way daddy who was that man that looked just like you?"

"That was Mirohan, a copy of me with all the powers I have.  His job his to guard the H.F.I.L. for eternity.  He is also immortal, while I am not and don't plan to be.  Garlic Jr. is coming back, but this time he has a price to pay for escaping the dead zone twice.  He has to become mortal, that way he can finally join his father in the H.F.I.L.  Garlic Jr. is my arch enemy and a very powerful being, the Dark North Kai has brought the Makio Star back into existence from its previous demise.  Now let us begin your training Pan, but first I must speak with the Higher Powers."

Higher Powers you can bring back the others you said you would bring back if I defeated Brolly.  Please bring back everyone killed by Brolly.

It is done Gohan everyone killed by Mirai Brolly is alive, we have decided to allow your unborn children to live as well.  Your wife will give birth tomorrow, however after one week take your family to the Planet of the Kai's.  We have changed the flow of time there, one day on Earth shall equal three years there.  Out of all of us Higher Powers they just told me they made a mistake and put your family on the Planet of the Kai's.  Your mother elected to stay dead and be with your father on the Grand Kai's planet.  Now go to the Planet of the Kai's with your daughter, before your wife decides to kill the Old Kai.

Thank you.

"Pan grab hold of me, we're going to go see your mother.  She is on the Planet of the Kai's and probably trying to kill the Old Kai."

"Okay daddy we better hurry, but how do we get there?"

"Instant Transmission."

He teleported them to the Planet of the Kai's and came just in time to catch his wife hitting the Old Kai with the frying pan of doom.

"Gohan help us your mate is trying to kill us, stop her!"

"No can do, if there is one thing that we saiyins fear it is the frying pan of doom.  But I'll try anyway.  Hey Videl I'm here alright, I was just explaining everything that happened to me over the years."

"Gohan!  Where are we and why am I here?"

"Your on the Planet of the Kai's the place where the final battle against Majin Buu took place also the place I was brought to when everyone but you considered me dead.  The Higher Powers have told me we need to live here for a few Earth days.  However here it will be a few years, I don't know how long, but while we are here one day will equal three years here."

"Oh and why here?"

"Because the Higher Powers also brought back our unborn children, they are supposed to be born tomorrow for Earth standards."

Videl just nodded, understanding what was to happen.

Five Earth Days Later - Fifteen Kai Years Later

"Mirohan, Bardack, Keina, come here right now!"

"Yes mother, what can we do for you?"

They all spoke at the same time waiting for what their mother wanted.

"Keina go find your sister and father, its time for your training.  Bardack, go see the Supreme Kai for your training.  Mirohan its time for your cooking lessons."

Mirohan, Bardack, Keina, the children of Gohan and Videl.  They were all born on the Planet of the Kai's and since the age of four they have trained for combat and how to fend off the darkness under their father, they learned how to cook from their mother, how to shield their minds from invasion from the Supreme Kai (Kibitoshin), and how  to tap into and release their hidden powers by the Old Kai.  For fifteen Kai years they have lived on the planet.  They have visited their grandparents in Other World a few times and showed them everything they learned.

They each nodded and went their separate ways to do what they were assigned to do.  Mirohan went to get the ingredients for his cooking lesson.  Meanwhile Pan was thirty years old and dating Trunks whom was thirty one years old.  Though normally he would be twenty nine, he spent to years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while outside of the room it was only two days.  They were engaged and visited each other when ever they could, until they decided that Trunks was to live with her and her family.

"Mom can you call dad here.  I have a surprise for everyone and I want his approval."

"Well okay, but when he arrives you better not keep us in suspense.  Meanwhile go tell Kibitoshin that I want Bardack to come back."

"Yes mother I'll be back in a flash."

Gohan can you come here and bring Keina with you.  Pan is back and she has a surprise for us.  I don't know what it is so hurry up and get back here, she wants your approval!

I'll be there in a minute.

Gohan appeared with Keina, just as Pan did with Bardack, her little brother.

"Hi daddy, I have a surprise for you all.  Trunks asked me to marry him and I accepted.  We're already partially bonded and I love him so much.  I just wanted your approval daddy about who I chose to bond with and marry."

"I just have one question, which Trunks are you engaged to?  Mirai Trunks or Trunks?"

"Trunks daddy, Uncle Goten's best friend."

"Well then I approve, he was with you when you stowed away with father in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls.  He has also proven himself a capable fighter and friend willing to lay down his life at a moments notice."

"Thank you daddy, by the way when will we be able to go back to Earth for good?"

Son Family and soon to be apart of the Briefs family, you have proven yourselves worthy to return to earth for good.  If you so wish, we will allow you to visit your family in Other World and your adopted uncles.

"Everyone gather your things, we're going home."

"But dad this is our home.  We've lived here for fifteen years."

"I know, but tell me don't you boys want to see other females, besides who you meet in Other World, your grandmother, your mother, and your sisters?"

"Yeah, but we want to be able to come and visit here every year."

"Fine, but here three years passes for everyday on Earth.  This means every four years they will have to wait an extra three years."

"So it will be over a thousand years before they see us again?"

"Yes, unless the time change is changed again to suit us."

"That seems fine, I mean heck I'm sure they need a break from us after fifteen Kai Years.  That means its only been five days on Earth."

"Right and in one year we go into a true battle against a possible immortal evil that can only be sealed up again and again."

"Right Garlic Jr. you've told stories about your battle with him on the lookout.  He must be pretty strong to have made it where you were struggling to keep your shield up."

"Your right about one thing Mirohan, he was real strong, but you forget this was before I ever became a Super Saiyin."

"Oh yeah right dad, but we better go before mom pulls out the frying pan of doom."

"What was that Mirohan? Holding Frying Pan of Doom Did you say something about your dear old mother?"

"No ma'am, I said we better go before it gets dark."

"That's what I thought, now Gohan lets go, I know you advanced the Instant Transmission technique to that of Kibitoshin's level."

"You know me to well Videl, everyone gather your things and capsulize them.  I'm going to go let dad and mom know we're leaving.  Videl this will give you sometime to give the two Kai's one last good home cooked meal for being generous enough to let us stay."

"Okay Gohan, but you better be back in time for dinner or else!"

Gohan gulped, nodding and then disappeared.

Grand Kai's Planet

Gohan appeared right behind King Kai and he decided to try his latest joke on him.

"Hey King Kai, knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Oh Kai."

"Oh Kai who?"

"Oh Kai what do you want."

King Kai started laughing and turned around to see Gohan.

"You got me again Gohan, so what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, I just came to let my parents know we're heading back to Earth."

"Oh, well you know how Goku is, he's probably trying to figure out how you became so strong.  Well you better hurry up and tell them if your going to make it back for dinner."

Gohan nodded and went to find his parents.  He found his mom talking with the Grand Kai about grand kids.  He noticed the Grand Ki had a look on his face that said for somebody to save him from the torture.

"Mom Goten stole some food when you weren't looking."

"Where is that little boy, when I get my hands on him I'll... oh Gohan its nice to see you how have you been?"

"Fine Mom, but I came to let you know I'll be heading back to Earth now.  Let dad know he might as well stop trying to figure out how I became so powerful.  He might as well face it, that he is currently the strongest person dead here in Other World.  Oh by the way Pan is engaged and you might be a great grandmother soon.  Man just thinking of that makes me feel old and I'm only forty five years old."

"Great Grandchildren!  So who is the lucky man?"

"Trunks Briefs, mom, Goten's friend, not Mirai Trunks."

"Well she always did show an interest in him.  Now since she has lived on the Planet of the Kai's for fifteen kai years she's old enough for him."

"Give her our old home as a wedding present from me.  Also tell Vegeta if he even tries to break this wedding up I'll come down personally and use my Super Frying Pan of Doom!"

"You actually perfected that thing!  Please tell me you didn't give my wife one of those monstrous things!"

"Yes I did and I also gave Bulma one and hid another inside our old home."

"Here I thought I was safe from the frying pan of doom and just after I pin pointed the weakness in the weaker forms."

"Exactly why I gave Videl one, to help keep you in line.  Now hurry up and go or else I'll send her a Mega Frying Pan of Doom."

Gohan gulped and disappeared a bit pale, but reappeared next to Vegeta to give him the warning about the Super Frying Pan of Doom.  Then he disappeared back to the planet of the kai's.

Hey King Kai, here's a new joke for you. What do you call strong metal?

I don't know what do you call strong metal?

A Super Frying Pan of Doom.

Ouch, that's scary Gohan and just so you know aim for the center and the edges of the pan to shatter it.  I tested them and lied to your mother out of sympathy for you saiyins.

I wouldn't go around bragging about that King Kai, especially since Videl just found out and had Old Kai tell my mother.  I feel especially sorry for you King Kai.

Oh that's a good one Gohan, you should be... Ow!  Ow! Ow!  Get a way you crazy banshee, get away from me!

Gohan shook his head and found his wife just serving food to the Kai's and the children along with Trunks as a guest.  He grabbed Trunks and pulled him away from the others.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I have a warning for you.  If you so much as hurt my Panny in anyway I will personally train you in the gravity, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!  I'll be having you watched when you aren't in any private or intimate moments with my daughter.  Also I may also involve my wife with her Super Frying Pan of Doom, not to mention your future grandmother in-law and your own mother.  Do I make myself clear Trunks Vegeta Briefs and by the way this isn't a threat its a promise!"

"Daddy what did you do to Trunks?"

"I just told him that if he hurts you in anyway I'll be on him in a heart beat.  Also that he would have some special training with me in the Gravity Room which would be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  I also told him that I might involve his parents, your grandmother and your mother as well.  I just don't want to see you get hurt, besides I'm just doing my fatherly duties and since we're also saiyins I added some rather persuasive images into his mind.  Don't worry I won't kill him, because it would kill you as well, but I would make him a bit more respective and careful about what he does afterwards, if he hurts you in anyway.  Oh Trunks by the way I forgot to mention this to you, but I don't just have time traveling and psychic abilities.  I also have the same powers as the Eternal Dragon's of Namek and both sets here on Earth, so don't let me find out you did something forbidden to human marriages and saiyin marriages.  We're both half saiyin here and you can imagine what Goten will do to you.  Now lets dig in before it gets cold!"

They started eating and they devoured every last bit of food.  Later that night Trunks stayed up thinking about what Gohan would do to him, if he hurt Pan in any way, which meant physically and mentally.  He even considered calling off the wedding and then rejected the temporary bond.  But he realized that was partially what Gohan was talking about earlier.

"Trunks listen, I know how much you love Pan.  I've already given my approval of her choice in a husband and mate.  Don't let what I said earlier tonight scare you, I'm just looking out for what's best for my daughter.  I'm doing what Vegeta does when ever Bura tries to get his approval for her choice of boyfriend that always end up being scared off.  Tell me did she try Goten yet?"

"No, they don't feel that way about each other, besides Goten and Marron are married already and she is expecting her first kid in about three months."

"You know I always figured that if you didn't end up with Pan, you would end up with Marron.  But since your marrying Pan, that puts a hamper on things for my other three kids.  I want them to choose who they want to be with, but I also don't want too see the saiyin race become less and less.  Your children will be human and saiyin as you may know, but of which more I don't know.  Your half human and saiyin, while Pan is only quarter saiyin and three quarters human."

"Yeah, well either way its good, besides for all we know some young saiyins could be sent here to earth to conquer it or because they're exiles.  So what are you going to about my dad, now that you are the strongest in the universe?"

"I'll either beat him to a pulp and leave him on the verge of dying or just hurt is pride.  Either way it'll get him off my back for a while."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Peaceful Times

(In this chapter there will be a series of flashbacks and it's Gohan's Pov for the chapter.)

Ten Earth years Later

Gohan's Pov

I walked down the aisle holding his second daughter Keina's arm.  She was marrying a young saiyin by the name of Shenlong.  He had agreed to take part of a human ritual which symbolizes for humans the bonding of two mates.  I remembered times when she was still a child and loved to here about his battles, as I gave her away.

Flashback Enter Shawn Michaels' Farewell Tell Me A Lie from WWE Anthology

"Come on daddy, tell us another one, please!"

"Alright, but just one more and then you go to bed."

"Okay I promise daddy."

I began to tell the story and slowly Keina would begin to fall asleep.  When I was about halfway through she was completely asleep.  I pulled her covers up to her shoulders and gently placed them down.  I would then kiss her forehead and tell her goodnight, she would always murmur back, "Goodnight daddy, I love you."

The years would fly by and she would begin to develop a sense of not being a weak woman.  Just like her grandmother and mother did.  I always cried at the way my little girl was growing up so fast, when only wife, mate, and friend, Videl was around.  She had always comforted me and told me that she would always be my little girl.

Then the day came when she met Shenlong.  They started out the same way Videl and I had, and eventually realized their feelings for each other.  Then he met me and realized that she was the granddaughter of a third class saiyin.  At first his saiyin instincts told him he should be disgusted, but he found out that we knew Vegeta and that we were on good terms with him.  One day while he was coming over to meet Keina's father, me, or so he said, he saw Vegeta and I sparring.  He was about to try and prove himself when he witnessed the transformation.  I had noticed he was there long before he had realized it and I raised my power level so much that planet seemed to sing in gratitude with me.  I had become the true Legendary Super Saiyin, though I had reached the seventh level and was on a plateau far above Vegeta, we had a mutual respect for each other.

Then the day came when Shenlong had asked permission to take my little girl as a mate.  I had gained a new respect for Shenlong for having the courage and the audacity to ask me, when she was old enough to make her own decisions.  I had granted it, but he had to go through an earth custom that would satisfy the human part of her for bonding.

End Flashback

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this day..."

I droned out the priest as I watched my daughter finally grow up in my eyes.  Then they were officially married, by human customs.  I walked up to my daughter and handed her something I had carved out of the sword my father had made for me.  It was a broach with our human family crest on it and our saiyin family crest on it.  I had even had a special engraving put around the edges.  It read:

Keina even though you are an adult now and have a mate.  I want you to know no matter what, you will always be my little girl, even when your ninety, you'll be my little girl.  Always know that I am proud of you and that I will love you forever.

Keina threw her arms around me neck and gave me a hug and told me thank you and that she loved me.  Thus she danced with me at her own wedding and then her husband, then they left, leaving behind a sad, yet happy father.  Sad that my little girl had grown up so fast, and happy that she had a loving husband.

End Shawn Michaels' Farewell Tell Me A Lie from WWE Anthology

Enter Where My Heart Will Take Me [Album Version] from Enterprise Soundtrack

It reminded me of the last I felt sad, it was the day my first daughter had gotten married.  I can still remember the day, it feels like it was just yesterday that she was only a child.  How time flies when raising children.

Flashback

"Panny are you ready yet?"

"Yes daddy, I'm ready, just a bit nervous."

"I know, your mother was the same way at our wedding."

Then the music had started up and I walked her to the door.  The moment everybody saw us they stood.  We slowly walked down the aisle and I clenched her hand reassuringly.  Then we came to the end of the aisle and I lifted the veil of her face and gave her a smile.

The moment I took my seat my mind wandered back to the days when she spent so much time with my dad.  All the arguments we had, and all the times she told me she hated me.  I can still feel the ache in my heart, from the first time she told me she hated me.  I had almost lost it, but Videl kept me there.  Then to when she told me she was engaged to Trunks Briefs of this timeline.  I was happy for her, but it made me realize how old I had gotten, there I was a man in his mid forties and I had completely missed my daughter's life.  After we had gone back to earth, I spent as much time with my remaining kids as I could.  But soon even they didn't have time for me, dating, sports, fighting, training, and other things, each time they said they had more important things to do, it hurt me.  Though it hurt me I carried on for their sakes and the hope that one day I would be a grandfather and be able to play with my grandchildren.  The thought was one of many that kept me going through the years, but I could feel that my time was drawing nearer, as I became more emotionally damaged.  I was the strongest warrior in the universe I was in pain.

Soon though I was brought back to reality as Pan and Trunks had finalized their marriage.  I gave her a broach as well, except it had my father's crest on it, as well as our own.  I danced with her and spoke with Trunks.  Then as soon as it had started it was over.

End Flashback

End Where My Heart Will Take Me [Album Version] from Enterprise Soundtrack

I stood up from my seat and walked out to the car where Videl was waiting for me.  I sat in the passenger area and she drove us home.  When we entered she must have seen the look on my face because she wasn't in her normal playful mood.

"Gohan what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing is wrong Videl."

"Gohan don't make me enter your mind, I know when something is wrong."

"Its just they grew up so fast, my kids are all leaving me for a life of their own.  The last time had tried to talk with Pan about coming over, she got mad and told me she hated me.  Videl honey, my two sons are still single, but my little girls are married and starting their own families.  Videl, I know this may sound crazy, but I'm dying."

"How, if you were dying then so would I.  I would be... you've been shielding me!"

"Yes, its not a disease of any kind or of old age.  Its just you know how the first time Pan told me she hated me effected me, I nearly lost it.  Keina is a grown woman now, and she has her own family to start.  I'm afraid I don't have much time left Videl, I need to make amends before I pass on to Other World."

"Alright, but if you then I'm going with you.  We started this journey together and we'll end it together."

I nodded and let down the shield and we made amends with everyone we needed to.  Except one person, I needed to see before I passed on to Other World.  We went to Pan's home at Capsule Corps.  I went up to the door and rung the door bell.  A few moments later Trunks' son Tran answered the door.

"Hi grandpa!  Grandma!  Come on in, I'll let mom and dad know your here."

He quickly sped away and no sooner he was back, with his father.

"Trunks do you know where Pan is?"

"I'm right here dad!  Now what do you want here?"

"Can I speak with you privately Pan?"

"Anything you have to say, you can say it front of my family!  Then you can leave, you know why, because I hate you!"

"Fine.  But can we sit down for this.  It was very hard to keep it from your mother."

"Spit it out already!"

"I'll be seeing your grandfather very soon."

"Yeah?  Well you always see grandpa every few years, what makes this so different?"

"I'll be going to stay this time, permanently."

"So your moving to Other World big deal, like I care!  Like I said earlier I hate you!"

"That's not what I mean, I'll never be able to return to this world or any other world outside of Other World.  Pan what I'm trying to tell you is I'm dying."

I could tell Pan was shocked as we locked eyes for the first time in many years.  I opened my mind freely to her and she saw the damage she had caused, every time she said she hated me.  I could sense the wall she built up around her mind crumble into ashes and I saw that she thought I hated her.  I saw that she thought that everything I did was to spite her; I gently smiled to myself and showed her what happened the first time she said she hated me and every other time.  Soon she left my mind and I left hers and we broke eye contact, then she broke down crying.

"Daddy I'm so sorry I ever said any of those things.  I thought you hated me."

"Shh, its okay my daughter, I love you, I always have.  Did you ever read the inscription on the broach I gave you on your wedding day?  It doesn't matter now anyway, I can finally rest in peace."

Normal Pov

Enter The Time Has Come from Pokemon 2.B.A. Master Soundtrack

So it was, the mightiest warrior the universe had ever known passed on to Other World.  Beings throughout the universe, good and evil, small and large could feel the peacefulness of his death.  The universe wept as it greatest protector passed on from the world of the living into the world of the dead.  The earth especially wept, as for weeks on end it rained, as if it were crying over his death.  There was a great silence in the universe as respect was paid to this mighty being.

New Namek

Muri had every Namek stop the usual works of the day to build a shrine at the temple they considered a holy place, for Gohan as he passed on.  Every Namek wept and felt the peacefulness of his passing.

Earth

Keina was crying when her husband came into the room.  He looked at her and sat next to her to try and comfort her.

"Keina what's wrong?"

"Its my father... can we cut our honeymoon short?  I need to be at home with my family."

"I understand Keina, we'll be leaving right away."

Shenlong made the arrangements for them to get back to her family.  He turned in the hotel room key and went and got his wife and used Instant Transmission to teleport them to Capsule Corps.  When they arrived they were greeted by Keina's two brothers, Bardack and Mirohan.

"Does anybody know why it is raining?  Its been nonstop for two days straight without any sign of letting up."

Dende and Piccolo appeared and startled everyone.

"Its the earth it self's doing, it is weeping for the loss of a dear friend and protector.  Especially one with a heart as pure as Gohan's.  Not once have I ever felt two people pass from the world of the living so peacefully.  The earth is crying and Muri says New Namek is as well, even planets in other quadrants of the universe are weeping.  Strangely evil is even weeping for his passing."

Everyone was shocked that Gohan had such an effect on the universe like he did.  There was only one day of clear skies and that was above Mount Frying Pan.  It rained for two weeks straight before it stopped raining.  Everyone had gone back to their lives, but none would ever forget those two weeks.  At the top of Mount Frying Pan, near the graves of Goku and Chi-chi, were two new graves.  Upon the two tombstones' it read:

Gohan Son

3514 - 3574

A man that shall be missed by the entire universe, may he finally rest in peace.

The earth shall never forget her warriors or protectors or friends.

Videl Son

3515 - 3574

Daughter of Hercule, Wife of Gohan, Mother of Four, may she rest in peace.

The earth shall never forget her warriors or protectors or friends.


End file.
